Une soirée inoubliable!
by Silmaril666
Summary: Drago se rend à une soirée des anciens élèves et y rencontre une sublime jeune femme... Mais cette soirée qui s'avèrera prometteuse aurait très bien pu tourner à la catastrophe...R... fin alternative...romancehumour un peu farfelu!
1. Une soirée inoubliable

**Genre**: R

**Résumé:** Drago se rend à la soirée des anciens élèves et rencontre une sublime jeune femme…

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages suivant ne m'appartiennent pas…blablabla…

**Note:** C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris alors…soyez indulgents! De plus, je ne savais pas comment finir l'histoire alors j'ai fait une fin alternative avec deux épilogues…dites-moi celle que vous préféré. J'attends vos reviews!

**Convention**: Snape Rogue... je n'aime pas trop la traduction française

**Warning**: Si vous avez une quelconque répugnance à voir Harry Potter tourné en ridicule ou êtes contre l'homosexualité, passez votre chemin ou ne lisez pas les épilogues!

**Une soirée inoubliable**

Drago réajusta sa veste et vérifia ses cheveux. Il était très anxieux à l'idée de revoir les anciens élèves de Poudlard. Il avait beau avoir été populaire, il n'avait pas été très sympa avec tout le monde. Il craignait d'être accueillit par des comportements agressifs. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de ses parents et n'était plus aussi méchant. Au contraire.

Il souffla et entra dans la grande salle, bondée. Il se dirigea directement vers le buffet et trébucha. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par un grand brun aux yeux verts. Drago allait le remercier mais il balbutia en reconnaissant Harry Potter, son meilleur ennemi. Contrairement aux années passées à Poudlard, celui-ci n'était plus le balafré binoclard mal coiffé toujours en train de sauver le monde (houlà, je m'emporte là!), il était devenu un vrai gentleman plutôt beau gosse. Et contrairement aux années passées à Poudlard, la réaction de ce dernier ne fut pas violente car Drago et lui s'étaient rapprochés au cours de la dernière année. Ils avaient combattu Voldemort ensemble et avaient, plus ou moins, faits la paix.

"Alors… Comment ça va Drago?

"Hey… je… bien. Et toi?

"Super! Attends, je veux te présenter ma femme. (Il se retourna et interpella une jeune et jolie blonde aux yeux verts qui se trouvait non loin) Cécilia, je te présente Drago Malefoy, un ami. Et Drago, je te présente Cécilia Potter, mon épouse.

"Enchantée, dit la jeune femme.

"Moi de même, bafouilla Drago avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Il croisa plusieurs personnes. Certaines n'avaient pas l'air de lui en vouloir, mais d'autres lui envoyaient des lots d'insultes sans attendre.

Cela faisait une heure que Drago était ici et il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retira dans un coin de la salle et s'installa pour regarder la piste. Il reconnu Weasley, qui dansait avec Granger, Crabbe, qui dansait avec une grosse blonde, Goyle, qui buvait un coup avec Londubat (!), Rogue qui discutait avec McGonagall et … eurk… Pansy qui se saôulait dans un coin.

Il allait ingurgiter d'un trait une bière au beurre lorsqu'il vit une somptueuse jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Elle était grande et mince, et portait une longue robe beige brillante fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, qui laissait donc entrevoir ses longues et fines jambes fuselées. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant caché par le châle argenté qu'elle posait sur ses épaules. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qu'elle avait laissés détachés et qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu pâle. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait et commençait à paniquer. Elle se planta devant lui en souriant d'un air qui lui était familier. Elle lui tendit la main en se présentant:

«Hannah Snape, et vous?»

Drago s'arrêta brusquement de respirer. Il n'en revenait pas. Snape avait une fille? Où peut-être était-ce sa femme? Le jeune sorcier chassa immédiatement cette idée de sa tête et se reprit en se disant que si c'était bien la fille du maître des Potions,elle devait avoir du caractère et aimer les hommes, les vrais. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et s'inclina pour y déposer un baiser respectueux.

"Drago Malefoy, enchanté.

"Oh, le fameux Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

"Drago se détendit. Puisqu'elle était vraiment la fille du professeur Snape, c'était dans la poche. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il engagea la conversation:

"Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard? Sinon, je pense que je m'en souviendrais!

"Vous avez raison. J'étais à PinApple, en Nouvelle-Zélande.

"En Nouvelle- Zélande? Vous étiez loin de votre père!

"Oui, mais je vivais avec ma mère, Fran. Elle et mon père se sont séparés quand j'étais petite et je vis, depuis, avec ma mère et mon beau-père Peter à Hamilton. Mais je viens voir mon père à chaque vacances.

"Que fait votre mère?

"Elle bosse pour le cinéma moldu. Et la vôtre?

"Elle est morte.

"Je suis désolé… euh…sinon… tu étais à…ça vous dérange si on se tutoie?

"Non, tu peux me tutoyer.

"OK. Tu étais à Serpentard?

"Oui et toi?

"En fait, les noms sont différents à PinApple. J'étais à Commonealth, c'est l'équivalent de Serpentard.

"Heureusement pour toi!

Ils se turent car le professeur Dumbledore faisait son discours. Il souhaita la bienvenue et une bonne soirée blablabla….et la nourriture apparue sur les tables, comme au bon vieux temps, suivie par de la musique qui résonnait dans tout le château.

Drago se leva et tendit la main vers Hannah:

"Tu danses?

"Avec plaisir!

Ils se glissèrent au milieu des autres et se mirent à danser, en parlant de tout et de rien, en sympathisant. Arriva ensuite l'heure du slow. Hannah voulut retourner vers sa chaise mais Drago l'agrippa par la taille et la tira contre lui. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et dansèrent ce slow, sans faire attention aux autres. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit queSnape les regardait. Le regard du professeur croisa celui du jeune homme. Drago craignit un instant la réaction du maître des potions mais il fut soulagé en captant le clin d'œil que celui-ci lui avait envoyé. Il savait qu'il avait le feu vert.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Au moment de partir, ils sortirent de la salle et Drago, préférant écouterson instinct plutôt que sa raison,se pencha vers Hannah. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui lui rendit immédiatement son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent donc ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un ancien camarade de Drago passe à côté en lui lançant:

"Adios Malefoy! Toujours sur un coup à ce que je vois!

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et sourire, avant de décider de partir. Ils sortirent du château en courant, Drago coursant Hannah. Il la rattrapa rapidement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils s'enlacèrent et Drago murmura un sort. Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent devant la maison de Drago. Celui-ci se pressa d'ouvrir la porte et dès qu'il l'eût fermée, il se jeta sur Hannah et la plaqua contre le mur en lui embrassant le cou. Ce n'était pas un doux baiser, mais un baiser fougueux, emplit de passion. Il remonta le long de son cou, pour finir en l'embrassant de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, elle lui avait enlevé sa veste. Il approcha la bouche de son oreille et susurra:

«Viens. Montons dans la chambre.».

Oubliant tout les deux les conventions ils décidèrent de se laisser emporter par le moment, ne réfléchissant ni aux conséquences ni au pourquoi du comment de la situation.Il l'a pris par la main et se précipita dans l'escalier. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et Drago conduisit sa compagne à travers les nombreux couloirs du pavillon. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Drago ouvrit, laissant apparaître aux yeux émerveillés d'Hannah une immense chambre avec, au centre de la pièce, un somptueux lit à baldaquins. Ils entrèrent et le sorcier ferma la porte derrière lui. Il enlaça la jeune femme, en l'embrassant passionnément. Il faisait courir ses mains le longs des courbes de sa partenaire, tandis que celle-ci avait posé les siennes sur les épaules de l'homme. Soudain, Drago souleva Hannah et se retourna vers le mur, plaquant la jeune femme contre le papier peint jaune. Il la couvrait de baisers, descendant petit à petit. Son menton, son cou, son décolleté. Il effleura de ses lèvres chacune de ces parties, tout en remontant doucement le bas de la robe d'Hannah jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libre de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise pendant qu'il descendait lentement la fermeture éclaire au dos de sa robe. Il fit glisser les fines bretelles de la robe et découvrit avec plaisir la poitrine de son amante. Il la couvrit de tendre baisers puis s'écarta un peu d'elle afin qu'elle dénoue ses jambes et repose les pieds sur le sol. La robe tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu, dévoilant presque totalement son corps aux yeux de Drago. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Drago la souleva contre lui en passant son bras sous ses genoux et la déposa délicatement sur le lit de soie. Il l'embrassa doucement puis fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Il ôta méthodiquement les chaussures de sa partenaire puis revint l'embrasser. Hannah se redressa et s'assit, pour lui permettre d'enlever sa chemise. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit un torse musclé et masculin, juste comme elle l'aimait. Elle fut surprise par la présence d'un tatouage sur son omoplate droit, représentant un dragon. Elle-même en avait un, juste au bas de ses rhins, représentant une épée enveloppée dans des écritures elfiques. Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ça n'allait pas tarder puisque, après avoir ôté son pantalon, il entreprit de priver sa compagne du dernier morceau de tissu qui la couvrait. Elle se retrouva ainsi nue devant lui, dévoilant sa féminité à son regard contemplatif. Il la regardait en touchant avec les yeux ce corps aux formes magnifiques, en écoutant le doux rythme de sa respiration. Elle tendit les mains vers lui et les doigts se nouèrent les uns aux autres après un jeu très sensuel.

Drago l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, déclenchant chez elle un violent désir de se serrer contre lui, de l'étreindre furieusement. Elle prit le dessus en fondant sur lui tel un ouragan engloutissant un village. Drago fut d'abord surpris, mais la passion avec laquelle sa partenaire l'étreignait raviva sa fougue en une seconde. Leurs passions respectives se rencontrèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent, brillant plus encore. Leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, à en perdre haleine, et leurs bras et leurs jambes se fondirent dans des indomptables enlacements, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de les bouger. Au milieu de leurs innombrables caresses, Hannah ôta le boxer de son amant et se rapprocha davantage de ce corps musclé, savourant le contact de son torse contre sa peau. Drago recommença à explorer le corps féminin qui s'offrait à lui, descendant lentement et la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il s'attarda longuement sur sa féminité, s'imprégnant de cette odeur si enivrante. Il sentait le corps de la jeune femme se cambrer et gémir de plaisir. Il perçu la brusque accélération du souffle de son amante et revint rapidement jusqu'à sa bouche, pour accueillir en un baiser passionné la longue plainte de son orgasme. Ils échangèrent un sourire et se déplacèrent un peu pour s'installer dans les draps.

Drago se cala entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et, d'un mouvement de bassin, il entra en elle. Une brusque chaleur s'empara alors d'eux, grandissant peu à peu. Elle bougeait lascivement sous lui en suivant son mouvement et ils échangeaient de furtifs baisers de temps en temps, mais de plus en plus rares car la jouissance était de plus en plus grande. Ils se fixaient intensément, guettant les signes de l'extase dans leurs yeux embués de plaisir. Hannah pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux après avoir laissé échappé un long gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction. Drago cala son front contre le cou de celle-ci, avant de répondre au plaisir de son amante par un bruit rauque. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et ils s'effondrèrent, exténués. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Hannah blottie dans les bras de Drago, peu soucieux du lendemain.

**Epilogues à suivre...**


	2. Epilogue 1 : Happy End!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages suivant ne m'appartiennent pas…blablabla…

**Note**: C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris alors…soyez indulgents! De plus, je ne savais pas comment finir l'histoire alors j'ai fait une fin alternative avec deux épilogues…dites-moi celle que vous préféré. J'attends vos reviews!

**Convention:** Snape Rogue... je n'aime pas trop la traduction française

**Warning**: Si vous avez une quelconque répugnance à voir Harry Potter tourné en ridicule ou êtes contre l'homosexualité, passez votre chemin ou ne lisez pas les épilogues!

**Une soirée inoubliable**

_Attention, épilogue très fleur bleue... j'y peux rien, c'est ça les happy end!_

**Epilogue1: Happy End!**

Drago fut réveille par un bruit sourd qui provenait de derrière la porte de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer un petit garçon blond d'environ 6 ans quisautillait partout dans la pièce en hurlant:

"Papa…Maman…papy est là!

Drago se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés:

"D'accord. Descends en bas et occupe-toi de papy. Je réveille Maman et j'arrive.

Le petit blond acquiesça et sortit maladroitement de la chambre en se cognant partout, si excité par l'arrivée de son grand père que toute la maison en raisonnait.

Et oui! Drago et Hannah étaient toujours ensembles! Sept ans après, à 31 ans, ils étaient mariés et avaient un enfant, Billy. Le petit couple parfait!

Drago se rapprocha de sa femme et souffla dans son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras: «Réveille-toi petit colibri noir». Hannah ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sourit en se blottissant dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci insista:

"Il faut se lever. Ton père est arrivé.

"Génial. Répondit-elle d'un air maussade.

"Quoi? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir?

"Sans soute autant que toi! Ne fais pas ton innocent, je sais très bien que tu en as marre de te devoir supporter les morales de mon père!

"Mais on y peut rien ! Mieux vaut ça qu'un coup de Potions dans le nez!

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, puis descendirent. Ils trouvèrent Severus, désormais plus vieux avec une légère calvitie, en train d'apprendre à Billy une potion de nettoyage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? interrogea Drago.

"Je lui apprends à faire le ménage.

"Super! Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à le faire tout seul.

"Ma fille t'a bien dressé à ce que je vois!

"C'est ça oui… sachez que personne ne dresse un malefoy!…

"Mais oui c'est ça! Fit «Papy Sevy» d'un œil dubitatif. Vous oubliez vite!

"Oublier quoi?

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil d'un air moqueur. Ils durent malgré tout arrêter leur petit Duel là, obligés de rejoindre Hannah et Billy dans la cuisine

Ils s'installèrent à table en parlant activement. Hannah s'adressa finalement à son père:

"J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Maman et de Peter. Ils vont commencer le tournage du «Seigneur des Anneaux» dans un mois. Ils nous invitent sur le tournage en Nouvelle-Zélande dans deux mois. Génial non! (nda: Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, La mère et la beau-père d'Hannah sont Fran Walsh et Peter Jackson, les scénaristes et producteurs du Seigneur des anneaux…On se refait pas: Fan du SDA et fière de l'être!)

"Ouaih…c'est super…marmonna Severus.

"Quoi… tu ne veux pas qu'on parte?

"Si si mais… vous partez combien de temps?

"6 mois.

"6 mois! Vous êtes fous?

"Mais ça… commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par son ancien professeur.

"Oh toi la fouine tais-toi! C'est pas toi qui restera là à ne pas savoir quoi faire alors que…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant enfin que sa fille et son petit fils étaient morts de rire devant un Drago rouge de honte face à ce douloureux souvenir de «la fouine». Severus se détendit et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à l'encontre du serpentard qui se plongea dans son verre tandis qu'Hannah relançait la conversation:

"Ecoute: Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de t'emmener avec nous…

"Non ça n'est pas la peine… Je survivrai!

"Tu es sur?

"Oui mais à une seule condition!

"Laquelle? demanda Drago avec méfiance.

"Vous me rapportez quelque chose…

"Quoi… un kit de potion?

"Non ça ne sera pas la peine (Il prit le petit Billy sur ses genoux qui se mit à lui emmêler les cheveux) Je veux un autre petit fils… mais plus Snape que Malefoy si c'était possible! J'en ai marre des petits diables!


	3. Epilogue 2: Pas vraiment Happy end!

**Résumé**: Drago se rend à la soirée des anciens élèves et rencontre une sublime jeune femme…

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages suivant ne m'appartiennent pas…blablabla…

**Note**: C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris alors…soyez indulgents! De plus, je ne savais pas comment finir l'histoire alors j'ai fait une fin alternative avec deux épilogues…dites-moi celle que vous préféré. J'attends vos reviews!

**Convention:** Snape Rogue... je n'aime pas trop la traduction française

**Warning**: Si vous avez une quelconque répugnance à voir Harry Potter tourné en ridicule ou êtes contre l'homosexualité, passez votre chemin ou ne lisez pas les épilogues!

**Une soirée inoubliable**

**_EPILOGUE II: PAS VRAIMENT HAPPY END!_**

Drago faisait un merveilleux rêve. Il revivait sa fabuleuse soirée. Il arrivait à son passage favori quand il fut brusquement réveillé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Abasourdi par les coups de sonnette effrénés, il se leva en sursaut et bondit du lit. Il dévala les escaliers en enfilant sa robe de chambre et se recoiffa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui se trouvait derrière car un énorme poing s'abattit sur son nez, l'envoyant valser sur le bas de l'escalier. Aveuglé par la douleur, il entendit une voix familière lui hurler :

"Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Je vous ai fait confiance et vous… me trahissez !

Drago reconnu Snape et bafouilla, toujours étendu sur le sol :

"Je…je pensais que… en voyant votre clin d'œil… vous étiez d'accord !

"D'accord ? Certainement pas ! Comment un père pourrait-il être d'accord pour ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez Serpentard, que vous pouvez jouer avec ma fille !

"Mais je… ne joue pas avec elle ! Je… je…je l'aime !

"Vous l'aimez ? Vous avez une drôle de façon d'exprimer votre amour Mr Malefoy ! Quelle belle preuve d'amour que d'assommer une femme et de l'enfermer dans un placard !

"Dans un…je vous demande pardon ? Je ne…

"Ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! Après tout, vous êtes un Malefoy …

A ces mots, Drago se releva et se dressa d'un air menaçant devant Snape :

"J'AI CHANGE !… Et je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je suis rentré ici avec elle hier soir et puis… nous avons… dormis ensemble.

"Bien sûr ! Je vous crois ! Donc, d'après vous, elle a dormit ici… Elle doit donc être toujours là ?

"Oui. Elle est là-haut.

"Je vous suit.

Drago le fixa un instant puis se décida à guider son ancien professeur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, laissa entrer le professeur et attendit sa réaction. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, celui-ci revint face à Drago, le visage sévère et légèrement livide :

"Si vous trouvez cela amusant, pas moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire de votre vie sexuelle Mr Malefoy, alors épargnez-moi ce spectacle. Je suis toutefois heureux que vos différents avec Mr Potter soient résolus, mais je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma fille !

"Je ne sais pas mais …je ne comprends pas ce que…

Il s'interrompit car, en entrant dans la chambre, il vit une chose… répugnante (à ses yeux) ! Harry Potter dormait paisiblement dans le lit !

Drago restait là, bouche bée, incapable de bouger tant la surprise l'avait terrassé. Rogue le sortit de ses pensées :

"Je vous attends dans le salon Mr Malefoy. Nous devons avoir une petite conversation. Je vous laisse avec votre… compagnon.

Drago le regarda redescendre puis retourna dans la chambre. Il ne comprenait rien. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'Harry et bougea un peu pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et lança un petit : « Bonjour ». Il fut étonné par le son de sa voix et leva timidement les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci ne put se contenir plus longtemps, il agrippa harry par le cou et lui dit d'une voix menaçante :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Et comment est-tu enter ? (Devant le mutisme du brun, il insista :) Réponds !

"Je …je… je voulais juste t'avoir pour moi rien qu'une seule nuit.

"Quoi ? Racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es …gay ?

"Pas vraiment…mais cette nuit je l'ai sans doute été…

"Co…comment ? Tu m'as ensorcelé ?

"Non. JE Me suis ensorcelé.

"…

"Le Polynectar…

"Oh.

"Oui. Oh.

"Alors c'est toi qui as … assommé la fille de Snape ?

"Oui.

"Tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes.

"Je t'en pris… ne m'en veux pas.

"Je …je… tu dois tout dire à Snape.

"….

"S'il te plaît.

"D'accord. Mais...

"Habille-toi.

Après s'être habillés, ils redescendirent tous les deux pour expliquer l'histoire à leur ancien professeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout bien pris la chose. Harry c'était fait passé un de ces savons ! Quand à Drago, Snape lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas simple de convaincre Hannah et de se faire pardonner pour cette soirée, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de se voit beaucoup en fin de compte.

Après le départ du maître des potions, Harry n'osait plus bouger, et Drago le fixait d'un air dédaigneux.

"Je suis désolé, souffla Harry tristement.

"Tu peux l'être.

"Je voulais juste…

"Ca va ! J'ai compris… mais…tu n'avais pas le droit… et ta femme ?

"Ce n'était pas ma femme. Juste une amie. Je n'avais pas le courage d'avouer à tous que j'avais échoué dans ma vie…

"…

"Lorsque je t'ai vu seul, j'ai eu un vague espoir. J'avais prévu de prendre quelques cheveux de ta fiancé mais tu n'en avais pas…Puis je t'ai vu avec elle…Elle est sortie pour aller aux toilettes et je l'es attrapée…puis j'ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie………….. Je suis pathétique.

"J'aurais adoré te dire que oui mais… Tu n'est pas si pathétique que ça (Drago avait été étonné et ému par son histoire). Je...je suis flatté que tu m'es choisi mais…mes sentiments à ton égard ne seront jamais comme les tiens…je n'aurai jamais pensé te dire ça un jour mais tu dois avoir de l'espoir. Moi non plus je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur mais je ne désespère pas. Tu trouveras.

Harry le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur. Puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et lança un triste « Au revoir » avant de prendre un taxi en laissant Drago, perdu dans ses pensées. Partagé entre le dégoût de penser à la nuit passée avec Potter, l'envie de rire de la défaite de son ennemi et la peine pour celui-ci, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur et de ne plus y penser.

Demain est un autre jour et tout cela ne le regardait pas.

Ooooooooo

**PS **: J'ai hésité à écrire une autre fin pour cet épilogue dans laquelle Harry et Drago finissaient ensemble mais bon…les slashs…ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Si vous voulez que j'essaie, dites-le moi !

Sinon, j'aurais bien fait d'autres épilogues où différents personnages prenaient le polynectar…ça aurait put être Dobby, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall ou Pansy, Crabbe, Neville, Ron, Aragog….

Mais bon…j'ai pas osé…j'avais peur de vous traumatiser !... Déjà que certains le sont déjà !lol

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! J'attends vos reviews !


End file.
